


Bad for the Heart

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Mizuno Ami, BAMF Tony Stark, Doctor Mizuno Ami, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sailor Mercury is out on patrol and has been destroying Tony's robots. When Iron Man himself comes to investigate, she takes him down, and his arc reactor too. Thank goodness Ami is a surgeon!
Relationships: Mizuno Ami & Tony Stark





	Bad for the Heart

Sailor Mercury was on a regular patrol when she ran into another one of those robot things.

Jeez this was getting on her nerves.

Activating her mask and finding the robot’s weak point, she aimed her attack. “MERCURY BUBBLES!”

The water and soap got in the mechanism and stilled its workings.

Her goggles informed her that another robot was incoming. But this one had a human inside it.

“Hey!” Iron Man landed, showing her the face of Tony Stark. “Why are you wrecking my robots?”

Mercury decided to attack. The human was hostile. “MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!”

The sound frequency disturbed his mechanism. Tony quickly shed the armor before it could seize around him.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Tony said, hands up in surrender. “Lay off! It’s bad for my heart.”

Mercury zoomed in on the apparatus. “I see. An arc reactor.”

She felt guilty. She’d caused it quite a bit of damage.

She transformed back into Ami Mizuno. Doctor Ami Mizuno.

“It’s alright, I’m a surgeon.”

“Bring it on.”


End file.
